Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Timeless Saga
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Time is in danger. 10 unlikely heroes of different races must join together to protect time itself. Though, one of them, a Saiyan is looking to find his propuse. Will find it or will he forever be lost. OC x OC harem
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse: Timeless

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Series, games, or characters, but the OC's. This was inspired by** **Hector Flores. Please thank him and read his work. Now, please enjoy and leave a comment on how I did.**

Chapter 1: The Warriors Unite

Some where in Toki Toki world all seven Dragon Balls have been gathered, and the All Mighty Shenron has come to grant a wish.

 **"I can grant only** **one** **wish of your choice. What is you wish?"** The great dragon asked.

"All Mighty Shenron, I ask of you please! I need a strong warrior. An ally with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron."

 **"Your wish is granted."**

Now in a different time and place entirely. Years as the earth is in peace from evil... For now at least. On earth the Saiyan race has been reborn and they live happily in their new home.

We now go to a Saiyan boy training with his fellow brethren. He was wearing weight cloths that were similar to Goku's, but the symbol on the front and the back was a yellow 'O' with blue outline and a shark fin. He was also had weights on his wrists and ankles. He had short dark brown hair that was pushed to the side and brown eyes.

He was training for a reason. He wanted to be strong. So far he was dodging all his opponents attacks as he sent his own punches, kicks, and ki blasts. Knocking them by the dozens.

"Ok class that's enough. We all know who is the winner of today's training?" The old man said as he walked to the Saiyan boy.

"Once more Orlando Pomeroy. You keep on impressing me everyday. Your training always pays off my dear boy." He praised him.

"Please master, it was nothing. I've been training for years to be as great as the Z Fighters and our heroes Goku's and Vegita." But he said that everyone laughed at him.

"Really!? Y-you want to be as strong as Goku and Vegita?" A boy Saiyan laughed.

"Yeah, in your dreams. You can't even get a female Saiyan to go on a date with you. Not even a human too." A female Saiyan joined in the laughter.

This only brought the Orlando down as he had sensitive feelings. Breaking down eaisly. He had idolize the Z fighters ever since he was a kid. He's 21 years old though he looks like a teenager and has been training all his life to be as strong as them.

"Enough! Class is dismiss for today. You may go home now." Their teacher said as they left they were still laughing at Orlando.

"Don't listen to them my boy. You'll be as great as them someday, because you have something they don't."

"Really? What's that?"

"You'll find out soon my boy. Now go home, it's your day off tomorrow."

"Thanks master. I'll try my best as always!" The boy left as he ran out and headed for home.

As he got home he was greeted the same way when he was 6... Alone. Along time ago, fighting wasn't his only talent. He was able to bring other together and make them laugh with joy putting smiles on everyone's faces. But his family didn't want that since they were very serious as they were Saiyans. One day Orlando was by him self with no one in the house. He searched and searched everywhere for his family. At last he found them only to find out that they abandon him in the first place, knowing that he was nothing to them.

Years from that day he was alone with no one. No family, no friends. He trained day in and day out out. Becoming stronger and stronger. He wanted to show everyone that he can be as great as his idols and show that he is not a mistake. But he also wants to fine his true purpose in life. He always had this strange feeling that one day he has to do something that will be extremely important.

On the very next day he did what he always did. He got up and started training. Working out till his muscles burned. He knows the way of the Saiyan. What doesn't kill a Saiyan only makes them strong. Putting himself in almost near death in training, but he knows that he's very far from his dream.

After his work out he had his big and I mean 'big' breakfast. Then as he finished cleaning the dishes and the house he went for his 115 mile run. As he run he saw a nest of baby birds that fell from their tree. He took the nest gently and put it back in the tree as he was floating off the ground with his powers. He made sure that the nest stayed in place till the mother bird came back.

He kept to his running till he found another problem. A little girl had run off and lost her family. So, he stayed with the girl and helped look for her parents. Then finally he was able to find them and bring the girl back to her mother and father. He looked as the family once whole again, but he was filled with sorrow as he will never have a family ever.

As he was about to leave a bright light had appeared. Closing his eyes from the glow he felt a powerful presents. He finally open them and to his great shock.

"The Great Shenron!?"

 **"I have come and too see of your deeds. You are strong and good of heart. A warrior that has a passion for others, I have come to you that someone has summon you."** The great dragon spoke.

"R-really? Someone needs me? But, what for All Mighty Shenron?" He asked still in shock.

 **"I only came here to fulfill a wish. The choice is yours wether to go or not."**

After thinking for a short minute Orlando decided to take this chance and maybe this will help him with his dream.

"I accept! Take me to who needs me Great Shenron!"

 **"Very well. Step into the portal and you'll go to where you are needed."**

A portal of light appeared and Orlando stepped into it hoping that where ever it may lead will lead him to hi destiny.

As the light faded Orlando was now in a different place entirely.

 **"Farewell!"** Said the dragon as he disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered a left.

"What is this place?" Orlando said to himself.

"We could ask the same thing." Orlando turn to the voice and he saw nine other, but some are from different races.

He saw two Majins, one male and one female.

The male kind of looked like the fat good buu that was friends with the Z Fighters, but this one had a different look. He was the same height, weight, and eyes, but he had two antennas on the sides of his head, but they don't seem to be similar to buu's. (He looks like the male majin you get on the screen when you start to create your character.)

Next to him was the female majin. (The same as the one when you make your character, but type 10 hair style, type 2 and blue eyes, and 17 type pupils.)

Now these ones Orlando is familiar with. They were earthlings. Male and female again.

The male had spiked up blue hair and was wearing a yellow weight suit. He had a black under shirt, figure less gloves, and boots.

The female also had blue hair, but had it in a ponytail on the side. She too had a weight suit of the same color as the male and gloves and boots too. But the strangest thing was that she looked like Bulma when she was young with Goku.

Next were male and female Saiyans. Orlando can tell cause he's familiar with his kind.

The male seem to be an inched tall then Orlando and he was wearing a red weight suit, black under shirt, gloves, and boots. He also had black spiked up hair.

The female Saiyan had the same figures, but was made in female type. But she also looked like Vidal, Gohan's wife. Her hair also proves it cause it was black and in Vidals hair style.

A very tall Namekian that's probably taller then everyone. He could also pass as Piccolo. (He looks like the one when you create your character.)

Then too a great surprise a Arcosian, or Frieza race/clan. He seems to be the same height as all the females, but he happens to be male. (Same one from when you create your character.)

And the last one shocked Orlando the most. It was like looking at a mirror. A girl that looked 21 with blonde hair. S-she looked exactly like android 18. Though, she was wearing blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves which were the ones 18 whore, but didn't have the Red Ribbon logo on it, but a flaming skull with red and blue flames. And in the socket of the skulls' eyes were the number 21 in red.

He was in shock, but his eyes were glued to the 18 look a like.

"Are you gonna stare all day? Take a picture it'll last longer." She said in a tone that sounds that she doesn't want to be pissed off.

"S-sorry, I'm as confused as you. Were all of you brought here by Shenron?" He asked.

"Yeah. Me and Maji were sitting and eating when Great Shenron came. He said someone needed us so we went through the bright portal and came here... Me still no get why we here." The big majin said sounding a lot like good buu.

"It was pretty weird you know, but I'm not complaining." The female majin said as she was looking at Orlando with a lustful grin.

"It's strange that we were called here for some purpose." The Namekian said in a thinking pose.

"Indeed. This is far from my own predictions. Though, it is surprising." The Arcosian said in deep thought.

"What do ya mean little buddy?" The male human asked.

"Jack don't be rude!" The female said.

"I'm saying that it's interesting that all the races are here." He said as he looked at everyone. "Arcosian, Human, Majin, Namekian, and Saiyan."

"Actually I'm an android." The blonde said bluntly.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

After that Orlando think it was time for them to introduce themselves.

"Well, I guess while we're here why don't we introduce everyone." He got their attention. "I'm Orlando Pomeroy and I'm a Saiyan. Nice to meet you all!"

"Me Be-Be! I'm a Majin! I'm happy to meet new friends!" The male Majin shouted in joy.

"I'm Maji, I'm Be-Be's little sis. And I'm signal if your wondering." The female Majin said as she gave a wink to Orlando making him blush.

"The names Jack and this is my sis Velma. Were earthlings as you can see, but were tougher then we look." He said with a grin.

"Jack calm down will ya!" She shouted in embarrassment.

"Heh, I'm Neo of the Saiyan race. I hope we get a chance to spar sometimes." The male Saiyan said with his own grin.

"Now Neo, by the way my name is Vivian, but my friends call me Vivi. I'm Neo's sister." The female Saiyan said.

"They call me Auron. I'm an Namekian." He said with a smile.

"My name is Frosch. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I happen to be of the Arcosian race." He said as he took a bow.

"And you?" Orlando asked the android girl.

"21."

"I'm guessing that's your number name?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. Now we need to figure out why we're here." As she said that we all sensed a presents walking to us. And Orlando happens to know him pretty well.

"Your all surprised I'm sure. Though, I only asked for one warrior, but this makes it even better. I'll have to explain to all of you later." Said the gray haired stranger. "For now... Let's see how much power you guys have... AAAAAH!" He grabbed his sword and charged at them.

"Everyone! Scatter now!" Orlando said to all of them. Though, they only met for a few minute, but they listen to him and scattered around their opponent.

"Now.. Come at me anytime." He said as he put his sword away.

"Guys! I know we just met, but we need to work together now. Show me what you can do so we can understand each other's moves." They all looked at Orlando for a moment and agreed.

"Be-Be show you what 4!" The majin stretched his right arm and punch the gray haired man, but he dodged it. Though, he got hit by a ki blast by Maji. As Be-Be went in for another punch, but it was dodged.

Orlando then went in and tryed to land a hit but he dodged it and went to strike Orlando. Then 21, Neo, Jack, and Auron came in to help to, but no luck as their opponent dodged each punch and kick. As that was happen Velma and Vivian were firing their ki at him and tryed not to hit their friends. But to no prevail.

As they were fighting Frosch came in waiting for the right time to strike.

"Frosch now!" Orlando shouted as he and the others moved out of the way and Frosch landed a hit with his ki and it paralyzed their opponent for a short moment as Orlando went in and land a heavy strike that knocked him to the ground.

Then he got up and started to walk over to the group.

"All of you were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." He said with a smile.

Orlando saw this and signal the others that the fight was over. And they came toghter as they waited for answer.

"Sorry for attacking you, by the way." He apologized.

"It's fine. And you wouldn't happen to be Future Trunk? The son of the Prince of Saiyans Vegita from the future am I right?" With what Orlando said shocked everyone.

"Um, yes I'm Trunks but howed you know that?"

"I've been following the adventures of the Z Fighters ever since I was a kid so I know everything when it comes to you and the others like your father." Orlando said with pride.

"Well, I guess this will be easy to explain then. I'm currently on a mission." He started to explain. "As you can see, this place is not the world you guys are familiar with. This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers."

"You can call us...the Time Patrol. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes in history." He continued. "As Time Patrol members...we'll fight all throughout time."

"Sometimes... we deal with legendary fighters or dangerous forces. Whatcha think?"

"If you want, you can test your power here to see how effective it is? Oh right. I should explain a few things first."

"No shit. We were called here by Shenron and it was you who needed the wish." 21 said in a annoyed tone.

"21 please calm down. I'm sure Trunks has a good explanation for this." Orlando said trying to calm her down.

"He's right. I'll show you guys around first and then we can get down to business." Trunk said.

"Fine, but you own me." 21 said looking at Orlando.

"What for!?" Orlando shouted

"For interrupting me. Your taking me shopping."

Orlando sighed and just agreed not to piss her off. "Fine, I have a lot of money to burn so it doesn't matter. You can get what ever you want." With that 21's glare turn to a sly grin.

"Oh, I'm game for shopping! I hope you don't mind." Maji winked at Orlando making him blush.

"I need new cloths anyway, so I would like to tag along." Velma said with a smile.

"It's a girls shopping spery!" Vivi shouted making the girls giggle.

Orlando gave them a weird look, but it changed into a smile. "Sure the more the merrier. I don't mind." With that the girls cheered beside 21 who still had a grin.

"Be-Be hopes they have good food!" The male majin shouted with joy thinking of his stomach.

"I hope they have a place to spar at. I'm still looking forward to that match Jack." Neo smirked.

"Your on!"

"Hmp, I have time to kill." Auron smiled then looked at Frosch. "What about you?"

"I don't mind. I'm gonna look and see if they have some reading material here and who knows, maybe this place can be interesting." Frosch smiled at the others as they walked with Trunks.

 **And there you folks! I hoped you enjoyed it! And tomorrow is a very special day, cause it's the 22 of September . You know what that means? It's party time! It's my b-day if you didn't know. Anyway, wish if you want it don't matter if you don't. Till next time. SparkFlame out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle Against Raditz

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragon ball series or games. Only the OC's I have created and give thanks to Hector Flores for being an awesome help** **.**

After the tour around Toki-Toki City and some shopping which the girls loved. Orlando and the guys had a lot to carry, but after that Trunks said to put them near by and he'll handle the rest.

"We call this, the "Time Nest." Trunks stated to them. "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place."

"Wow, that must be tiring if one Kai has to manage all this." Orlando said.

"Me no get. Be-Be know Kai's are strong, but me don't know that one Kai can manage time." Be-Be said in confusion.

"It's ok Be, you don't have to fus over it." Maji said to calm her brother while still staring at Orlando. 'Only if we were alone.' she giggled.

'She is a strange one. But I can't blame her. He's one heck of a hunk.' Velma thought to herself.

'He's a Saiyan like me and my brother. But I can sense that he is very strong. He will make a great fighter. And who knows. He might be a fine lover.' Vivian thought.

"We also have the "Time Nest". It has many important texts." Trunks continued to the building.

"You mean like the different times in history of the Z-Fighters?" Orlando asked with stars in his eyes.

"HA, you could say that." Trunks chuckled at Orlando's excitement. "There's something I need you to take care of, not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault."

They walk to the building and Trunks brought out what seems to be a scroll.

"This… Is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time… All of history. Everything… It's all listed in here." He showed them, but there seems to be something wrong with it.

"But… Here, just take a look at this." he unrolled it and the scroll showed us the time when the Saiyan know as Radtiz attacked Earth to order Goku to obey Frieza's wishes.

"I know this! This is the time when Goku and Piccolo beat Raditz."

"You really know your stuff on the Z-Fighter don't you?" Trunks asked Orlando.

"Yup I do." With that said they continue to look into the scroll. But, what they saw shocked them to the core. And to Orlando. He saw horror.

As Goku was holding Raditz for Piccolo he got out of Goku's grip and Piccolo's attack killed him. And then Raditz killed Piccolo as he laughed with weird energy surrounded him.

"What is this?" Orlando asked with sadness in his voice.

"As you can see. If history is in anyway altered or distorted it could change the world as we know it." Trunks explained. "We have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change."

He handed the scroll to Orlando which he took from Trunks.

"Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help."

"That's why you called us here? To help restore the timeline in this time period?" Frostch asked.

"Please." Trunks asked.

The group looked at each other for a moment then at Orlando as he tighten his grip on the scroll. He then looked at his new friends with a look of fire in his eyes. They all nodded then Orlando looked at Trunks.

"We'll do it." he said.

"Thanks, but only two of you have to go." he said to the group. "I'm not saying you guys aren't strong, but too many people go into a timeline with less problems might cause a change. If it were no of a big a more serious matter I let you all go, but for now only pick two of you to go and help Goku."

"I'll go. I know everything of the times of Goku and the Z-Fighters. With this change in history I will not allow this." Orlando said.

"Then I'll go as well." 21 said walking right behind Orlando.

"You sure? Anyone have any objections?" Trunks asked the group.

So far none, but the glares from Vivi, Maji, and Velma.

"Ok then. Now, just focus on the scroll. 21 your gonna have to do the same when Orlando does." Trunks said.

"Right."

"Good Luck you two be careful." With that Orlando and 21 were in gulfed in light as they were sent back in time.

 **(Age 761)**

"This is your last chance." The fight against Raditz went on. "Come on, join your family, Kakarot."

Both Goku and Piccolo were having it hard to beat Raditz.

"Look. I'll do you a favor and spare you both." he said as he had a foot on Goku.

"Shut up! There is no way I'd ever join you!" Goku shouted back.

"Hmp. Then playtime is over." Then his scouter went off and he looked over and saw Gohan.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" He then charged at him. But, that strange energy came and Raditz simply moved out the way as Gohan fell to the ground.

"You Brat!"

"S-stop!" Raditz then blasted a ki blast at Gohan, but as the smoke cleared and another two beeps in Raditz's scouter.

"Not on my watch dirt bag." Orlando came just in time and took Gohan to safety with 21 one at his side.

"What?!" Raditz said in shock staring at the angered Orlando.

"Uh… Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo question.

"No, but heh. I'm pretty sure we can trust him and his friend." he took a fighting stance again.

"Thanks. Sorry for bugging in your fight, but I couldn't just stand by and see you guys be killed."

"Don't mention it. I'm Goku and that guy over there is Piccolo."

"I know. I'm Orlando and this is 21. I hope you have some room for us." Orlando and 21 took their fighting stances.

Raditz then fired ki blast at both groups, but they dodge it.

"No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" Raditz shouted.

"Can you hear me?" suddenly both Orlando and 21 heard Trunks voice.

"Yeah we hear you loud and clear." Orlando said as he sent his own blast at Raditz which hit but he was still standing.

"Ok good. Now, I'll be backing you up from the "Time Nest."

"Like we didn't figure that one out." 21 groaned as she dodged a punch and punched Raditz square in the face making him take a step back.

"Listen, this Raditz… he's stronger and crueler than his historical form." he explained. "Please, I need you two to defeat Raditz, so Goku and Piccolo can finish him!"

"Don't worry Trunks we're on it!" Orlando said as he and Goku went in and cornered Raditz with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"K-Kakarot. Are you going to kill your only brother?!" Raditz questioned as he was trying his best to dodge the attacks.

"A horrible, heartless guy like you is not my brother!"

"Kakarot I asked you to kill only a thousand of these creatures, it is not that much. Hell, I could do it in less than half an hour. Instead, you come with two strangers and a Namek."

Goku looks upset at him, "Well brother, we are here to rescue my boy, and we will do that even if we must beat you to do it!"

Raditz begins laughing like an absolute maniac, "Even with another Saiyan I don't see your friend will be much of a help if we go by how weak you are. The girl is more suited to strip in a club than fight. Let's face it she is a call girl at best and a prostitute at worst!"

Orlando had kept quiet trying to keep his calm, but when he insulted 21 that was when he could contain his anger no longer.

"You called 21 a what! Excuse me Goku that I must cut your little family reunion a bit short." Orlando jumps in between them and begins punching him in rapid succession, making Raditz go on the defensive.

21 was not going to let that insult go either, and so she jumps in the fight too. Just when Raditz was getting the beating of a lifetime and evades one KI blast from both 21 and Orlando. Goku appears right behind him and grabs his tail.

"Look Kakarot I was not going to harm your son, he is my nephew for crying out loud. I was just trying to get you to see reason and do what was best for you. I am sorry I insulted you and your friends."

"Please Kakarot I am your brother! Let me go and I will leave this planet. I will tell no one that you are here I swear it!"

Goku being the kind honorable person, he lets go of him and decides to blast Piccolo causing him to lose an arm, and then he tries to blast 21 and Orlando thinking he needs to get them out of the way.

Seeing the error of his way, he grabs Raditz tail and decides to never trust the words of his so called brother.

"Hey, Piccolo do you have something that could finish this creep off?"

Piccolo smiled, "Yeah, I got something. I was sort of saving it to when I have to fight you actually. Don't worry, we will revive you later with the dragon balls, what would I do without you around?"

"Kakarot are you really going to kill your own brother?"

Goku holds on to Raditz's tail like his life depends on it. "A despicable creep like you is not my brother! Go ahead Piccolo DO IT!"

Piccolo gathers energy on the two fingers he points at Raditz and Goku who is still holding his supposed brother's tail. "See you when I see you Goku! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!"

The beam goes through the two brothers the look of shock on Raditz face made it clear he was not expecting it, and Goku was smiling that he was able to keep his son safe.

 **And there you have it flocks! It took me awhile, but what I lacked was motivation. Not that many people are reading my Fanfiction. Come on Guys! Please. I want to continue really. So please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Till then, SparkFlames out!**


End file.
